


Truth Will Give You Wings

by regal_cinnamon



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_cinnamon/pseuds/regal_cinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some discoveries are made, Miranda and Andrea are finally able to confess their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Will Give You Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my Plato x

Andy stood beside Miranda's desk, scribbling down notes as quickly as she could. She was very glad that she had taken that short-hand writing course during college because at the pace that Miranda was chewing out the poor model, she'd give Usain Bolt a run for his money.

"I just don't understand the incompetence that I have to deal with." she sighed. "Marko stated that he wanted you specifically to model for the photo shoot, yet his center piece is one you are not allowed to wear. Did he think it funny to send his first collection for me to examine only to find out that he's had an epiphany about the preciousness of life and created his master design to be worn by a full-bodied model? Because if it is indeed so, I am not amused."

The poor girl squirmed under Miranda's intense scrutiny but bravely cleared her throat before answering.

"No, Miranda. Marko said that he created his center piece with one woman in mind and that I would find her here. She was the inspiration for the entire collection and he owed his entire career to her. He said he loved and respected her dearly, therefore the dress is specifically for her. She gave him wings, whatever that's supposed to mean." she muttered the last part under her breath but Miranda still caught it.

She was intrigued as to whom this woman could be. It couldn't be a girlfriend, Marko was gayer than the day was long. His husband attested to that. He was also an only child so it couldn't be a sister. Perhaps his mother, thought Miranda. She cast a glance at Nigel but he merely shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know who this insipid little twerp was talking about either.

She narrowed her gaze and pursed her lips at the blonde. "Well? Am I supposed to sniff out the answer or are you going to tell me?"

The girl nodded her head towards Miranda's desk. "Andrea Sachs."

Miranda turned her attention to a wide-eyed Andrea.

"Andrea," she spoke very softly. "How do you know Mr. Moreno?" Andy spluttered for a few seconds before the designer's last name finally registered. A look of understanding dawned on her face. She looked awed.

"I worked at a tattoo parlor during college. I met Marko when he came to get a tattoo for his 18th birthday. It was large and very time consuming, so we had to spend a great deal of time together. We bonded." Miranda's jealousy was skyrocketing. Seeing the murderous glare Andy hastened to explain. "This was years ago and I finished before he went off to Italy to go study. He must've recognized me in one of the photographs from the MoMA event. I know some of the articles mentioned my name and who I work for." Andy shut her mouth to stop the nervous rambling. She was completely thrown for a loop.

Miranda's glare intensified. Her blood was boiling. How dare this man act so familiar with her Andrea. And how dare her Andrea lie to her.

"You must have left quite the impression, Andrea. Why didn't you mention your acquaintance with Marko before?" She asked in her iciest tone.

Oh shit, Andy thought. It had been months since Miranda had spoken to her like that. Even Nigel seemed surprised at the venomous tone.

"I never knew he became a designer. I didn't even know it was him until you mentioned his surname. I wasn't here last week when he came in to sign the contracts and his label makes no mention of his surname." she tried to explain.

Miranda nodded, feeling her possessiveness fade a bit at Andrea's sincerity. Andrea was hers and hers alone.

"Put on the dress." is all she said before dismissing the model and sitting down behind her desk. She tried to get her raging emotions under control.

Andy didn't try her luck with the bathroom, instead grabbing the garment bag and heading for the changing curtain set up in the corner of the room.

"So, Six, what did Marko mean by you gave him wings?" Nigel asked, trying to break the tension. Miranda was also rather curious.

"Marko comes from a very conservative Catholic upbringing. His parents were very strict and had very specific ideas about what they wanted him to achieve. When he turned 18, he finally had the courage to tell his parents that he was gay, that he had a boyfriend and that they were going back home to Italy to study art, not business. It took a whole week of talking and explaining and a ton of tears but in the end his parents accepted his decisions. They even invited Alberto and his parents to dinner to get to know the young man who stole their son's heart. I think they were more confused than angry.

That's when Marko found his way to me. He told me his story and described what he wanted the tattoo to represent but he didn't want to know until I had finished what I designed. It ended up covering his entire back and shoulders because of all the finer details. That's why it took an entire summer of weekly sessions to get it done but in those sessions we got to know each other really well. We formed a very strong bond even though we never saw each other again. The needle can be very cathartic and freeing to some. It was for him just like it was for me."

"I didn't know you had any tattoos." Nigel said with a furrowed brow.

"Occupational hazard." Andy shrugged. Miranda could tell that there was more to it than that but she stayed silent.

"What did you end up giving him?" Nigel asked as he looked over some proofs he had just picked up.

"A phoenix," Andy said as she fastened the last two clasps. "Rising from the ashes with wings aflame." She stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Well?" she asked. They both looked up from their work and gaped at the brunette. Andy blushed bashfully.

"Come here." Nigel motioned for her to step closer as Miranda came to stand beside him.

The dress was absolutely exquisite. It had a high, embroidered collar, almost looking like a choker, and it was sleeveless, showing off Andrea's smooth and toned shoulders. The bodice hugged Andrea's curves in all the right places while the skirt clung to her hips and flowed straight down to the floor.

The most beautiful creature I have ever seen, thought Miranda as she studied Andrea from head to toe.

A squeak caught Miranda's attention and she realized that she had spoken her thoughts aloud. She kept her face a stoic mask, the slight blush covering her cheeks the only sign to betray her composure. She motioned for Andrea to turn around. She, however, was not prepared for the sight, her gasp loud enough to be heard on the busy streets below.

The dress was backless, but that was not her focus. Her gaze was focused on the most beautiful and life-like wings Miranda had ever seen. The tattoo stretched across Andrea's back, perfectly framed by the black satin, and looked as if they were going to climb off her spine and fly her to paradise at any moment.

Without even realizing it, Miranda's hand had raised of its own accord and long fingers traced the lines of the tattoo.

Andy's breath hitched at the sensation of those fingers she has dreamt about for so long finally touching her.

Both of them had forgotten about Nigel, and unbeknownst to either of them, he quietly slipped out of the office and shut the door silently. He told Emily to hold all calls and to cancel the rest of Miranda's appointments.

The two women stood there as if in a trance. Miranda slowly stroked along the individual feathers while Andy reveled in the feather-light touches. After some time Miranda broke the silence.

"What's the story behind this?" she whispered.

"During my Senior year my girlfriend was in a fatal car accident. I was devastated when I found out. I lost all lust for life." Andy swallowed away the lump in her throat. "About a month after the funeral I dreamt about her. She looked like an angel. She told me that just because she was gone didn't mean that I had to stop living my life. She told me to go and experience the world and that one day I'd find love again." Andy tried swallowing back her tears. She had never told anyone the full story behind the tattoo before. 

"I went and got the tattoo the very next day but I left it incomplete..." she trailed off.

Miranda's fingers stilled. "Why?"

"So that, one day, when I met my Soulmate, I'd finish it with the name of the person who'd hold the other half of my heart for the rest of my life."

Miranda blinked back her tears. This woman made her fall in love just a little bit more every single day. She looked over the tattoo once again.

"It doesn't look incomplete." she said

"The name sits a little below the hemline of the dress." Andy breathed.

Miranda's heart clenched. "There's already a name?" She didn't know why she was so chatty today, but she just couldn't stop asking questions.

Andy didn't know what gave her the courage for that final push but she merely nodded. "Take a look."

Miranda wasn't really sure if she wanted to but something in Andrea's voice spurred her on. With trembling hands she inched the back of the dress down until the name revealed itself. Miranda couldn't believe it, but there, forever painted onto the canvas of Andrea's body, it stood.

Miranda

"Andrea..." it was barely above a whisper.

Finally Andy turned to face the woman she loved. She looked up into crystal blue eyes brimming with tears, those stormy eyes she had drowned in countless times before. Softly she cupped Miranda's cheek and watched her eyelids flutter shut before slowly leaning in. She stopped a hairsbreadth away and whispered into her lips, "I love you Miranda."

Miranda closed the distance. The kiss was soft and sweet yet firm. All of their emotions were poured into the ever tightening embrace. They broke apart with Andy hugging Miranda to her and Miranda's hands wound in chocolate tresses. They slowly opened their eyes and Miranda leant their foreheads together. She closed her eyes and kissed Andy once again, softly, gently, before whispering, "I love you Andrea."


End file.
